


Happy Birthday, Graces!

by MonochromePhoenix



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Happy Gracesversary guys, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromePhoenix/pseuds/MonochromePhoenix
Summary: Merry Gracesversary! This is as small fic to celebrate ten years since the game that started my Tales of addiction!
Relationships: Cheria Barnes/Asbel Lhant, Hubert Oswell/Pascal
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday, Graces!

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)  
> God I love Graces-  
> Enjoy!

The strong wintry sun was peeking out above the windmills by the time the lord of Lhant clambered out of his bed. Wandering over to the window, Asbel took a quick glance at the calendar. He stopped. "No way…" He mumbled, surprised. That was far sooner than he thought.  
"Huh..?" A mess of red hair appeared from under the blankets, blinking at him.   
"There are only six days!"   
"Of course there are, do you even pay attention to the date?" Cheria sighed, shaking her head and sitting up. Asbel smiled at her.   
"Maybe I haven't been paying any attent- Ah." He stopped mid-sentence, looking sheepishly down at her. "I haven't sent the invitations…"  
"Asbel!" She chided, springing out of bed. "That's it! I've been telling you for weeks!" He winced under her glare, although she had a point.  
"Okay, I know, I forgot- but I'll do them today!"  
"Good." Satisfied, Cheria got out of bed and started getting dressed. Smiling to himself, Asbel sat on the windowsill and looked out. Sophie was watering her flowers, drifting around the garden. Her determination to keep them alive during winter was admirable, and really rather adorable. She looked up and waved. Asbel waved back. Unlike the rest of them, Sophie's appearance hasn't changed since their last adventure. Asbel thought back on it happily, trying to pat down his unruly hair. Cheria snickered at his attempt, and he laughed too.

After finally getting ready for the day, Asbel sat at the end of his long office. The chairs along the sides of the room were old, dusty, and useless, but the lord kept them anyway. The room had barely changed in the ten years he had been lord, and neither had his schedule. Working all morning, lunch, yet more work, then you guessed it, work. It kept him out of trouble, and it wasn't unpleasant. The noise of a quill scratching against paper filled the space as Asbel tried working out the draft. "Friends, I extend an invite from Lhant to celebrate- that's way too formal!" He huffed and crossed that one out. Invitations were surprisingly difficult. He tried another draft. And another. And even more. The sun had risen to noon by the time he settled on something. "Old friends, Cheria, Sophie and I want to know if you'll come to celebrate with us in Lhant in six days? Hey, that works!"  
"Asbel?" Sophie blinked, leaning through the open window. "What's that?"  
"Morning Sophie." He leaned over and patted her. "I'm inviting everyone to visit."  
"Oh..!" Sophie smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Yay. We haven't seen them in ages!"  
"I know, everyone's been really busy lately." Abel shook his head, typing the message into Pascal's wonderful creation of a messenger. "I mean, Richard's king, for a start… Hubert's really important in Strata, Pascal's running around both planets at full steam, and who knows what captain Malik is doing…" He laughed thinking about them. "And of course, we're busy here as well."  
"Mmm." Sophie nodded, looking up at the sky. "I like this busy. It's nicer than the other busy, I think."  
"Oh, I definitely agree. There's no better busy than a peaceful busy."  
✿  
One again in the town of Lhant, the sun raised late and bright. Large, fluffy, grey clouds filled the sky, and frost coated each house's roof. The first risers were out and about, wrapped up in thick coats. The day promised to be cold, freezing even, but that did nothing to dampen the young lord's spirits. The Lhant family were flitting about their house, each making sure everything would be just perfect for when the others arrived. Despite the weather, the manor was filled with pure excitement. Gossip ran rampant, ranging from benign topics to utter ridiculousness. All the chaos could, in an odd way, be described as organised. Everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Today was the day.

"Asbel, Cheria!" Sophie sprinted into the house, smiling wide.   
"Yes, dear?" Cheria poked her head out of the guest room she was setting up, as Asbel leaned over the banister and looked down at Sophie.  
"Huh? Yeah?"   
"Richard's ship is docking now." Her grin spread as she looked between her parents.  
"Really? How can you tell?"  
"I saw Richard surrounded by guards." Sophie blinked. "I'm going to go look for the captain now."  
"Aaand there she goes." Asbel chuckled, watching Sophie run back outside. Descending quickly down the stairs, he went over to Cheria, who was smiling softly.  
"She's definitely excited to see everyone again."  
"So am I! I mean, it's been ages since a full group reunion." Asbel thought about it. It really had been. Sure, Hubert and occasionally Pascal came over for family dinners; they used 'official lord business' trips to visit Richard; and Malik would show up sometimes; but never all at once. It made him smile. He missed them.  
"It really has. Come on, now we know King Richard's almost here, we've got to work on everything!" Cheria patted his shoulder, a warm grin on her face. She went back to work, so Asbel wandered the town, making sure it was all in order.

A small commotion could be heard over by the apple tree. Huh, Richard was going to enter from the other gate. Unless? Asbel made his way over, the crowd parting for him. The mop of blue hair was unmistakable. "Hubert!" Asbel grinned widely as he looked at his little brother. The man clad entirely in blue put a hand up in greeting, giving a small smile.  
"I'm home." He said as Asbel stood next to him.  
"Yes, you are! Come on, we've missed you." The crowd moved out of the way, and the boys took their familiar path home, one they had walked together thousands of times. The same familiar person ran out to greet them, hugging both brothers.   
"Oh Hubert, you're early!" Cheria let go, clasped her hands together and looked back at the manor. "Come on in then."  
"It's nice to see you again, Cheria. How've you been?" Hubert asked politely, heading into his old house and letting the actual residents follow him.  
"Oh, you know, we've been fine and stuff-"  
"Thanks you for asking, it's been great over here. How're things with you?"  
"Oh, nothing much has happened lately."  
The three of them wandered into the office, sitting at Asbel's table.  
"Really? How are you and Pascal getting along?" Cheria asked sweetly, although there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Hubert immediately looked down at the floor, and Asbel had to forcibly stop himself from laughing at his younger brother. He was just so easy to fluster, just so proper, he was hilarious. But he was Hubert, and the trio that grew up together wouldn't have him, have any of them another way. Almost thirty years, full of ups, downs, and more loops than a rollercoaster, yet still the three of them were thick as thieves.

They could have spent all day laughing amongst themselves. It was in the middle of an animated conversation about their old adventures that they were interrupted by a knock at the window. There stood Asbel's blank-faced child, staring at them. "Oh, Sophie." Hubert smiled over at her, and Sophie smiled back, then gestured for someone to open the window. Asbel obliged, stepping over and pulling it open.   
"Is someone blocking the door? Come and join us." Cheria called from her seat as Asbel went back to his. Nimbly Sophie hopped into the room, although she didn't move from her spot just in front of the window.  
"Hello Sophie, it's nice to see you."  
"Hello Hubert..!" Sophie nodded with a soft smile. "I'm glad you came." Finally, she wandered over and sat down next to Asbel.   
"Good morning." Smiled the king, sitting on the windowsill. Asbel froze, then burst into spluttering laughter.  
"Richard, you made it!"  
"Oh my-" Hubert mumbled, a shocked grin on his face. Cheria looked from Asbel to Richard, at a complete loss for words. It was… Hilarious. With a smug smile on his face, Richard stood up and walked over to the group.  
"I take it I'm early, then?"  
"Your- Richard-" Cheria spluttered, "We do have a door, you know."  
"Well, me and Sophie thought this would be fun."  
"It was!" Sophie chirped up, flashing a grin at Richard.  
"It was definitely- something-" The lord of Lhant snickered, trying to calm his laughter, ineffectively. His brother wasn't doing much better.  
"Well, um, uh… Richard, I don't think kings should be sliding through windows."  
"I couldn't resist the chance. Anyway, you four did it first." A joyful glint filled his eyes, and that's when Asbel saw the poetic justice of it all. He laughed, and this time the others joined in.  
"We've missed you, Richard."  
"Same here. You should visit more."

Asbel's feet crunched against the remnants of frosty fallen leaves as he sped down the Northern path. With the promise of being back soon, he and Sophie were headed to the border. They had to collect their final guests, the rest of their group. He'd really missed the captain, and it was very easy to notice when Pascal wasn't around. He smiled; Sophie definitely missed them both. Malik was always helping her out, and Pascal absolutely adored Sophie. The looming wall came into view as the two of them crested a hill, and Asbel sighed. Lhant and Fendel had not fought for years and years, but bad memories came to him regardless. Clearing his head, he powered on. His two favourite Fendolians were waiting for him, after all.

"Sir!" A guard stood to attention, saluting the two Lhants. "What's your request?"  
"We're here to meet our friends. Thanks, lieutenant." Asbel smiled at him, and he relaxed.  
"Oh, we couldn't miss the arrival of those two if we tried." The guard smiled at his lord. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."  
"Ah, we'll wait around then." Asbel nodded, then stood by Sophie, who was staring at the frostbitten Sopherias. "Those poor flowers, huh? It must be cold for them."  
"It is cold this week. All of the plants have been like this." The young woman nodded, sighing. She cared about the flowers more than anyone else did. With a nod, Asbel tried to explain.  
"I've heard it's because the wind is blowing weather from Fendel here. It's cold, but it might snow."  
"Really?" Sophie tilted her head, and a gruff voice from behind them answered.  
"Yup."   
"Captain-!" Asbel spun around with a grin, seeing Malik standing there. Before either of them could move, there was a thud as Sophie dodged a hug and her 'aunt' went flying to the floor.  
"Owowow!" Huffed the chest woman, standing back up. "Not even a hello?" Sophie stuck her tongue out in response, to which Malik laughed.  
"As you can see, we made it."  
"It's nice to see you again! Uh, you too, Pascal. Everyone else is already at home."  
"Really?" Malik thought. "Then I guess we're later than I thought."  
"Oh well, let's go?" Pascal clapped her hands together, already setting off with Sophie. Asbel laughed; now the party could really get started. The two men shared a merry look, before walking next to one another, following the other two.  
"Shall we, Asbel?"  
"Yes sir."  
✿  
Asbel was right when he thought this would be a party, it really could only be described as chaotic. When the entire group reunited there was yelling, hugging, and most importantly, smiles all round. Even though they were all busy, had their own lives, the things they'd done together would stick with them for life. And, as Asbel remembered, certain people would live very long ones indeed. All cares forgot, the seven of them crowded around a circular table, having finally settled down, kind of. Asbel was content to smile fondly at his friends, until his wife nudged him under the table. Oh, right. He had to say something. Standing up, he didn't even have to cough to get their attention. They all respected one another so much.  
"My friends," He began, but laughed and tried again. "Guys! Thanks for all showing up today."  
"As if we wouldn't." Hubert scoffed, shaking his head.  
"Anyway, it's our anniversary - the anniversary of us saving things!" Asbel looked proud, and the group cheered, although he couldn't help but notice Richard sigh. "Ten years ago we saved the world and a misguided boy, but most importantly, we, well, saved each other. So, um, thank you. Thank you, everyone." He sat down, a little embarrassed, but the entire table went up in applause.  
"Mhm! Thank you, all of you."  
"Of course. Someone needs to help out their brother."  
"I've had fun!"  
Everyone called out their own responses, then raised their glasses.  
"To us?"  
"To us!"

Many delicious meals, drinks, and laughs later, someone else stood up to make a speech. The king stood with a warm smile down at his best friend, before beginning. "Like Asbel said, thank you. Thank each and every one of you here. Ten years ago, you… As well as saving everyone on the planet, all of you, from my childhood friends to people who barely knew me, you saved me. And for that, I'm grateful. Really." He bowed, quietly sitting down.  
"Oh Richard, it's no problem! I'd never let you down."  
"Mmm, like Asbel said, we're your friends. We'll always save each other."  
"Don't worry Richard. Nothing would stop us from doing it again and again."  
"Hu's right! We're always free for a good spot of world-saving!"  
"You shouldn't worry about it. Everyone here's far too noble to let you down."  
"We're friends, Richard." Sophie smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you… You're all right. Now, onto the desert?" Richard smiled, and they all agreed, tucking into a cake almost as big as the table.

Wandering his home, Asbel came across a few quiet conversations that made him smile. Outside, Sophie was trying to explain the art of gardening to the clueless but curious Richard and the amused Malik. While making sure everything was alright, it was in their old room he saw his little brother and Pascal, so of course he watched what he could. It was a big sibling sort of thing, he figured.  
"This is your old room? Wow, I didn't know you liked boats so much!" Pascal flitted around the place, curiously poking at the room that hadn't changed in seventeen long years.  
"As a child I had a fascination with them. Me and Asbel used to watch them all the time. It was one of our favourite places to 'adventure'" Hubert muttered, smiling softly at the memories. It warmed Asbel's heart to think that after all he'd been through, Hubert fondly remembered those days. Good.  
"Awwe." Pascal laughed, sitting on his bed. "How'd you keep it so neat?"  
"Unlike everyone else, I tidy up after myself." Hubert shook his head, smiling. He had a point, no-one around here was naturally tidy.  
"Oh, then you can help me clean, it's a pain."  
"That's not how it works!"  
Silently laughing, Asbel stepped away. He was glad everyone around here had found happiness.  
"I know, they're all so happy." Cheria's voice came from behind him, and he jumped. "Yes, I was checking on our Hubert too."  
"Woah-! I guess it's not just me then." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "He's not the only one who's happy, you know. I think we've done just fine." Asbel spoke with a grin, and Cheria blushed.  
"You're not wrong there. We're very, very happy."  
The two of them laughed as they linked arms and went to join Sophie's cheerful discussion.  
✿  
It was as the sun started to set, casting an orange glow on the ocean below, that our protagonist stood against a tree, watching the waves lap against the shore. Something in him figured the others would feel the need to come here too, so be waited. Occasionally the voice in his head muttered things he replied or laughed too, and the scene was filled with calm.  
"I figured you'd be here." Spoke the calm voice of his best friend, standing in the field of flowers. "It feels like a lifetime ago…" Richard soft footsteps approached, and he traced the faded names on the tree. "Eternal friendship, huh? You know, I think it really does work." He nodded, and the two of them sat down on the clifftop.  
"Of course it does. I will treasure you both forever." Added the other voice he was expecting, the soft voice of Sophie. The two of them turned their heads, waving at her.  
"And we'll protect you for as long as we can!" Asbel smiled, as did Sophie. Sitting on the other side of Asbel, she spoke.  
"I know you will. Thank you."  
"No thanks needed." Richard leaned over Asbel and softly smiled. Linking arms with the both of them, Asbel looked up at the bare branches.  
"Right. No thanks are needed, because we'll always be this close. Always and forever."

"Richard? Sophie?" Asbel began, distracted by the sun slipping away.  
"Yes?" Richard turned to him, Sophie tilted her head.  
"Lambda's sorry. He told me to apologize on his behalf."  
"Huh?" Sophie looked at him blankly, and Richard frowned.  
"What's he apologizing for? Without him I would've died. Yes, we made some bad decisions, but I forgive him."  
"Me too. Just because I was… I was made to destroy him, doesn't mean I can't deviate."  
"Yeah. You hear that, Lambda? No-one blames you." Asbel smiled, his purple eye twinkling as he stared up at Fodra in the sky. Each member of the trio fell into a companionable silence.

Shining purple petals, their tips coated with silver frost, started to blow through the air. "Asbel, Richard! Look!" A blossomgale. The mythical event of beauty started to happen while the three of them sat there.  
"It's beautiful… Is this..?"  
"Yep. This is it."  
"Wow… Asbel, you were right. It's prettier in winter." Sophie nodded, her smile soft as she stared at the petals of the flower she was named after.  
"Woah… I've always wanted to see this. Now I get to watch it with you." Richard muttered, looking up. Asbel held onto his two friends, his smile as bright as the moon above.  
"Mmm…"

And in the morning, the three friends would be found holding onto each other, blanketed in petals as pure and soft as snow.

~Fin~


End file.
